duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age
Golden Age is the 5th DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set features 121 cards, including; **1 Secret Rares **3 Victory Rares **7 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **30 Rares **30 Uncommons **40 Commons *It is also the first set to feature the first file:Victory Rare.jpg Victory Rare creatures and evolution creatures. *This pack as well as DMD-05, DMD-06 and DMX-08 is the beginning of the Episode 2 block. *It features a new colorless "civilization" known as Zero. *Around every other box will contain a Victory Rare. Races *A larger focus will be placed on the races of Unknown and Unnoise, as well as on the Human, Hunter and Alien races working together against them. *It introduces the race of Zenith, a race found on high-costing Zero creatures. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Eternal Omega *Gachinko Judge *Guardman *Ultra Saver Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Mode Change Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker *Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy *Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture *Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping *Codename Oraora Leone *Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits *Necrodragon Onbashi Raon *Moel, Ogre Princess *Dontaku Giant *Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian *Aqua Intern *Brain Storm *Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts *Nagurikomi Ikuzou Contents *SS1/SS1 Off Course Kaiser "Dragon" *V1/V3 Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" *V2/V3 Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" *V3/V3 Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age *S1/S7 Greatest Great, Zenith of "Life" *S2/S7 Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" *S3/S7 Codename Oreore Lionel *S4/S7 Codename Aegis *S5/S7 Aqua Intelligence 3rd G *S6/S7 Codename Yabasgil Skill *S7/S7 Codename Hungry Elegance *1/110 Tars Kerukeruyo, Holy Heaven Guardian *2/110 Spark Beyonce, Light Weapon *3/110 Aqua Genius, Cyber Admiral *4/110 Cyber B Back *5/110 Snake Tailcoat, Black Demon of Torture *6/110 Necrodragon Wally Go Inega *7/110 Codename Bazagaze Ragon *8/110 Fukisusabu Hanafubuki *9/110 Barbeque Giant *10/110 Immediate Effect! Hot Springs *11/110 Noble Adele, Light Weapon *12/110 Muttamegas, Spirit of the White Lion *13/110 Menkoikoi, Martyrdom Guardian *14/110 Ignatchio, Vizier of Herculean Strength *15/110 Panic Room *16/110 Lionel Wind *17/110 Emperor Basiccun *18/110 Irony Spiral, Blue Divine Dragon *19/110 Cyber Kuhn, Super Hacker *20/110 Rigutsuyuna, Device Modification Machine *21/110 Siege Network of Knowledge *22/110 Eureka Program *23/110 Necrodragon Ring Gang *24/110 Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy *25/110 Go Thousand, Shogun of Gambling *26/110 Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture *27/110 Vaulting Box Man *28/110 Lost Mind Torture *29/110 Aggressive Kaiser *30/110 Kamishimosabaki, Earth's Fierce Explosion *31/110 Choppaya Dragon, Blink Speed *32/110 Meganth Wyvern *33/110 Onigunso, Hammer of Anger *34/110 Reckless Cut Scrapper *35/110 Ferret-kun of Starry Night *36/110 Staying Up Late Bear *37/110 Dokameshi Giant *38/110 Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping *39/110 Hizurashi, the Invoked *40/110 Miss Mei and Monkey Cymbals *41/110 Samenbi, Superiority Guardian *42/110 Codename Oraora Leone *43/110 Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits *44/110 Buinbe, Airspace Guardian *45/110 Pure Cat *46/110 Stained Glass of Thunderbolt *47/110 Aqua Librarian *48/110 Shibute Crawler *49/110 Aqua Professor *50/110 King Acer *51/110 Horulun *52/110 Super Hacker Training Plan *53/110 Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint *54/110 Funk, Guard of Hope *55/110 Necrodragon Onbashi Raon *56/110 Busuo, Demon Doll *57/110 Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction *58/110 Yabasgil Wrap *59/110 Jajarn Kaiser *60/110 Explodemaru, Careless Ogre *61/110 Messa Danjiri Dragon *62/110 Moel, Ogre Princess *63/110 Mysterious Ogre Duel *64/110 Zakodake Isso, Mysterious Ogre *65/110 Eight Totem *66/110 Anti Psychic Totem *67/110 Dontaku Giant *68/110 Risu-kun, Sleepyhead *69/110 Chotto Ippuku *70/110 Not A Small World *71/110 Whitey Lion, Spirit of Whiteness *72/110 San Diego, Vizier of Uprising *73/110 Choppurun, Love Love Guardian *74/110 San Pietro, Vizier of Butterflies *75/110 Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian *76/110 Rhapsody, Guard of Hope *77/110 Radical Blind *78/110 Surprised Guard *79/110 Cyber D Monstration *80/110 Mekapin *81/110 King Scharnhorst *82/110 Pepper, Guard of Betrayal *83/110 Comeback My Parlock *84/110 Aqua Hammer Price *85/110 Aqua Intern *86/110 Brain Storm *87/110 Necrodragon Purple Rumble *88/110 Swaripper, Wicked Future *89/110 Vanishing Man *90/110 Erappi Jinan *91/110 Kuichigiri Mask, Shadow of Snapping *92/110 Buchikudaki Hood, Shadow of Grinding *93/110 Chaser Hand *94/110 Buchikudaki Hammer *95/110 Magmadragon Semuldain *96/110 Axe Dragon *97/110 Hanamai, Crimson Lord *98/110 Yokeppi Chonan *99/110 Missile Fellow Onishige *100/110 Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts *101/110 Clap, Guard of Hope *102/110 Melkomi Fist *103/110 Silva, Guard of Betrayal *104/110 Mr. Rakkoru, the Entranced *105/110 Nukeppi Sannan *106/110 Lesser-kun of Slumber *107/110 Toipu-chan, Early Riser *108/110 Nagurikomi Ikuzou *109/110 Zenith Plan *110/110 Huge Blueprint Cycles Monochromatic Unknowns (Each of these creatures have the Unknown race and belong to one of the 5 civilizations.) * — Codename Oreore Lionel and Codename Oraora Leone * — Codename Aegis * — Codename Yabasgil Skill * — Codename Bazagaze Ragon * — Codename Hungry Elegance dmr5-s3.jpg|link=Codename Oreore Lionel dmr5-42.jpg|link=Codename Oraora Leone dmr5-s4.jpg|link=Codename Aegis Dmr5-s6.jpg|link=Codename Yabasgil Skill dmr5-7.jpg|link=Codename Bazagaze Ragon dmr5-s7.jpg|link=Codename Hungry Elegance Cost Reduction Unnoise (Each of these creatures have the Unnoise race and may reduce the cost of your Unknown and Zenith creatures.) * — Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits * — King Acer * — Necrodragon Onbashi Raon * — Messa Danjiri Dragon * — Dontaku Giant dmr5-43.jpg|link=Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits dmr5-50.jpg|link=King Acer dmr5-55.jpg|link=Necrodragon Onbashi Raon dmr5-61.jpg|link=Messa Danjiri Dragon dmr5-67.jpg|link=Dontaku Giant Reduced Cost to Summon Creatures (Each of these creatures cost 1 less mana to summon for each other creature in your mana zone.) * — Samenbi, Superiority Guardian * — Aqua Librarian * — Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint * — Explodemaru, Careless Ogre * — Eight Totem dmr5-41.jpg|link=Samenbi, Superiority Guardian dmr5-47.jpg|link=Aqua Librarian dmr5-53.jpg|link=Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint dmr5-60.jpg|link=Explodemaru, Careless Ogre dmr5-65.jpg|link=Eight Totem Guards of Hope/Betrayal (Each of these creatures are "Guards of Hope/Betrayal", a group of creatures who were dedicated to protecting Onimaru in the background story.) * — Rhapsody, Guard of Hope * — Pepper, Guard of Betrayal * — Funk, Guard of Hope * — Clap, Guard of Hope * — Silva, Guard of Betrayal dmr5-76.jpg|link=Rhapsody, Guard of Hope dmr5-82.jpg|link=Pepper, Guard of Betrayal dmr5-54.jpg|link=Funk, Guard of Hope dmr5-101.jpg|link=Clap, Guard of Hope dmr5-103.jpg|link=Silva, Guard of Betrayal Anti-Psychic Creatures (Each of these creatures that have an anti-psychic creature ability or is stronger when an Psychic Creature is in the battle zone.) * — Buinbe, Airspace Guardian * — Irony Spiral, Blue Divine Dragon * — Funk, Guard of Hope * — Moel, Ogre Princess * — Anti Psychic Totem dmr5-44.jpg|link=Buinbe, Airspace Guardian dmr5-18.jpg|link=Irony Spiral, Blue Divine Dragon dmr5-54.jpg|link=Funk, Guard of Hope dmr5-62.jpg|link=Moel, Ogre Princess dmr5-66.jpg|link=Anti Psychic Totem Trivia *Despite this expansion has "Golden Age" in its name, the creature on the booster pack is Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win". Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs